


Poetry Isn't a Solution , but an Attempt at Solving

by kisatarou



Category: Inspiration Fueled Words
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisatarou/pseuds/kisatarou
Summary: Just a bunch of poetry.Most are short though.





	1. Chapter 1

It doesn't matter if I was sentenced to die ,

I still don't know why my heart wants to cry.

Even if I'm numb and speechless,

I still don't know why my heart's still a mess.

 

\- kisatarou , 2019 ( _ **credit me if this or any other work of mine will be used. not just any "credits to author" or some shit like that.**_ )

 

originally written on July 23, 2018


	2. Chapter 2

black coffee  
starry night skies   
and you;

the perfect scenery  
i can never have.


End file.
